fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Apocalypse the Greek God
.Apocalypse uh-pok-uh-lips, interpreted from the Greek language as “a disclosure of knowledge”, is known as the Greek God of Gravity (in Greek religion and mythology). Apocalypse is the unknown and missing twin brother of Zeus, whose parents are Kronus (father) and Rhea (mother). In Greek mythology, Kronus was predestined to be overthrown by one of his children, thus as a result he would eat and consume all of his offspring. The first four offspring of the couple were consumed by Kronus. Soon after, Rhea then gave birth to twins (Zeus and Apocalypse) and immediately hid one of the babies (which came to be Zeus) from Kronus. Rhea then gave Kronus two objects that were wrapped in rough linen cloths. One of the wrapped objects was Apocalypse; in the other wrapped object was a rock to take place of Zeus, which ultimately tricked Kronus. However, Kronus believed that he could send one of his offspring to another planet where that offspring would not be able to reach him, hopefully becoming a God/Titan as well. As a result he kept Apocalypse and concealed him away from Rhea, deceiving her that he ate both Apocalypse and the rock. Shortly after, Kronus hid Apocalypse in space where hopefully he would land on another planet and prevail as a God to other beings. As Kronus sent Apocalypse to space, a casual messenger from another planet was en route towards Earth and spotted a squalling baby (Apocalypse); he brought the baby back to the other planet. The messenger would then shelter and take care of the baby until the child was in his teenage years, where the messenger then noticed that this child had looked identical to the God from the other planet, Zeus. He then realized that they were identical twins and was able to confirm this when he recognized that both Apocalypse and Zeus had identical birthmarks in the shape of the letter “K”, resembling their Father’s name (Kronus). The messenger wasn’t too sure of why Apocalypse was let go, yet the messenger would soon tell Apocalypse the true story of what he knew. As a result, Apocalypse fled from the other world. From then on, Apocalypse was never found or seen and is said to be watching over the planet that Zeus overthrew his Father’s reign and took over (which would be Earth). According to Greek mythologist, it is said that Apocalypse was never to be found, due to being too busy regulating gravity, as well as scheming a plan to make an appearance, hence an “apocalypse”. In addition, Greek Gods refer to him as a myth; ironically Apocalypse is a myth within a myth. Then Thanos snapped. Apocalypse’s physical appearance would be identical to Zeus’ appearance, creating a visual of a strong, towering and powerful man with long wavy hair. In addition, his powers consist of being able to control and manipulate gravity (also known as Gyrokinesis), while being able to set and regulate strong and weak universal forces. According to Greek mythology, Apocalypse was provided with this power by training to control his own movements in space where there is no gravitational pull. Then Thanos snapped. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.